


Jeff Winger's Secret Daughter

by Erin_mae



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anthropology, Father Jeff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Greendale, Secret Daughter, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_mae/pseuds/Erin_mae
Summary: Jeff has been keeping a secret from his study group. He has a daughter. First day back of his 2nd year at Greendale Community College doesn't go as well as he expected.





	Jeff Winger's Secret Daughter

Jeff Winger has a daughter

It’s my own little secret that I’ve been keeping from the group since this study group was formed. We’re in our second year of college at Greendale and I’m thankful that no one has found out about my little angel. It got really close when I was dating that bitch Slater. I mean I shouldn’t call her a bitch, but she did break up with me and then try to get back with me by being in a competition with Britta. I just don’t think she was really suitable to not only meet my precious angel but to be in her life. So, you might be wondering how I ended up with a small child in my life.

 

Well, what happened was that I may have gotten some random hook up pregnant. To be fair, I didn’t know that she was pregnant and that this was all occurring during my amazing lawyer years. One day nine months later I found a baby wrapped up in a thin blanket on my door step of my condo with a letter. Long story short the mother of the child didn’t want her and that she was mine and therefore my responsibility. She looked exactly like me and I knew that this was a problem that I could not run from. So, I picked her up, took her inside and haven’t looked back since. Doesn’t mean that I stopped being a player of sorts, but I definitely slowed down a lot. No one could have prepared me for what the next few years had in store for me. From becoming a father, to losing my job at the law firm, to becoming a student a Greendale and finally becoming friends with the oddest bunch of people I have ever met. It has been so difficult to keep this a secret from the group, but I just haven’t been ready. We even had family day in that first year of college and I didn’t bring her, luckily because Pierce’s ex-step-daughter was pretty hot. But I think it’s almost time to let the group know about my little princess Shadia. She has been my light in so many dark times. Whenever I’ve been struggling with assignments she’s always there. The hardest moment was leaving her at one of the day care centre worker’s place when we got thrown out of our home. I was living in my car and Abed’s dorm room and I couldn’t stop thinking about her and worrying about her. But I didn’t have anything to worry about because she’s a trooper. 

 

Now, I think it’s time. She’s the cutest little two and a half-year-old any one has ever seen.

I do some pull ups in my room to keep up the amazing body that I have. I leave my room and go to Shadia’s room to wake her up. She seems to have kicked off her blanket sometime throughout the night and she sprawled out across her bed loosely hugging her little bear. She doesn’t go anywhere without that bear. It was the very first thing I bought her when she arrived into my life. I walk over to her and softly nudge her awake. Her eyes slowly flitter open and I see those beautiful blue eyes that I see in the mirror every morning.

“Morning sweetie, it’s time to get up,” I say as I watch her yawn and stretch. Then the faintest smile arrived onto her face and she reaches her arms up for me to pick her up. I grab her under the arms and take her to the bathroom, she’s slowly being potty trained so every morning we go to the bathroom so she can do her business and then we can brush her teeth whilst we are still in there. I then take her to the kitchen and put her in her high chair. She’s happily looking around and clapping her as I put on the morning radio, allowing her to dance as I get her breakfast ready. I grab the cornflakes and put milk in her Disney princess bowl, grab her spoon and give it to her. She happily eats her food whilst I get together my own breakfast. 

Finally, it’s time to leave and take her to day care so I dress her in a pair of jeans and a cute little shirt saying that I love my daddy. I have to admit she’s really cute. To sum up I put her light up sneakers on and we make our way to the car. After I drop her off and give her a quick kiss and cuddle and then make my way to my first day back at college.

 

I arrive back at Greendale for another long year of college. Last year Britta professed her love for me in front of everyone, so I walked away because I seem to run from all of my problems. Everyone seems to be continuously glancing at me, I’m going to have to have a serious talk with Britta. I make my way to library where I am met with Shirley hugging each of us individually to welcome us back to Greendale for the new semester. I think she missed us all, considering that she was stuck with her two boys all summer. I give everyone a hello and then turn to Annie and go to give her a handshake however she goes for a hug. Why would she do that… ohhhhhh that’s right, we shared that kiss when I walked out on Britta, that was a huge mistake, she is so much younger than I am. Hell I have a child to look after, I can’t have two. She leans in to the hug but stays there way too long. Jeez if she stays hugging me any longer people are going to beginning to get suspicious. She is really latched on to me, I need to get her off me now. 

Once I finally detach myself for her, I turn to look at this weird and wonderful group that we created last year during Spanish class.   
“So, are you guys ready for whatever Anthropology is?” I say to the group, ready to get this day started and to get it over with just as quickly.  
“We should wait for Britta.”” Do we know if she’s coming back, she never returned any of my calls or emails”” Huh me neither”.

Why are they all so worried about Britta? I mean to be fair I was kind of worried about her myself. What she did was humiliating and if I were in her position, I wouldn’t have shown my face in this place again. However, Britta is quickly forgotten of as they go on some tangent about Toy Story 3, which I took Shadia to the cinemas to go and watch and it was amazing.

Then all of a sudden Britta pops up from behind the sofa. To be honest I am shocked. She then begins to make her excuses for last year and the embarrassment that she caused not only to herself but to me as well. She starts talking about how she was caught up in a competition or something. Then her final words register as she looks me in the eye.  
“I owe you an apology,”  
“I accept,” stupid Pierce. It was not directed at the old racist man standing next me. 

I of course open my big mouth and talk about how it’s karma and then Britta goes all Brittaery and all I want to do is go to this new class that we all signed up for because we all wanted to be together this year and in the same study group again.

As we walk to class, I see a whole group of girls swarm Britta, I don’t like where this is going.

“I know right,” Dammit I spoke out loud again. I turn to see little Annie at my side. My. God she is not taking a hint. It was a mistake, but I guess the smart little brunette isn’t as smart as we all thought if she can’t get it through her mind that us kissing was a big mistake and that it would make me look like a paedophile or something. I don’t think I’ll ever get through to her. After our little chat she begins to walk away however looks back at me as she’s walking. I’m going to have to fix this situation and quick. 

 

To say our first class of Anthropology was interesting would be an understatement. Chang is in the class. Britta’s getting rounds of applause whenever she walks into the room. Starburns was shot with a dart to the face. And then she drops the bomb, we’re going to have to make a diorama. Stupid assignments. Speaking of stupid assignments, she made us form “tribes”. Luckily, we have 7 in the study group.

Lunch in the cafeteria was just getting weirder. The lunch lady wouldn’t give me mac ‘n’ cheese because I walked out on Britta. This school is just getting worse and worse.

In an attempt to save myself and my image I decide to go over to Britta to try and defuse the situation that she has put me in. However, it doesn’t quite work out how I planned. Maybe I should try and stop insulting her and I may just get my way, but that’s a learning curve.

“HIGH ON MY OWN DRAMA” She yelled so the whole cafeteria could hear. Damn she used my words against me. And then she pours whatever the hell she had in her hands all over my head. I am furious to say the least.

Then Annie starts following me trying to say that she is the right woman for me or something and that we should settle down or something. 

“Who eventually doesn’t settle down?” she asks, I can’t have her know about Shadia. That’s just too personal and it’s not the time for everyone to find out that I actually have a little family at home. My whole world actually. So, to get me off my trail I say to her.

“I don’t. And I never will, and if I did” that’s when I realise how to get back at Britta. Wow Annie really is a genius.

 

So, I leave college that day to go pick up my little ray of sunshine and try to devise a plan that will help me beat Britta at her own game. Once home I put on a Disney movie whilst I get our dinner ready. It’s so easy to only cook for one and a half people. Shadia will eat most things that I make, but I still want to be careful because she is only small, and I don’t want her choking on something. That would be absolutely devastating for me. So tonight, for dinner is spaghetti Bolognese. Which also means that there is going to be a huge mess to clean up but when does eating dinner with this little one not end in a huge mess.

Once we’ve finished eating, I take her to go and have a bath and I was right. Her high chair is a mess with sauce and pasta all over it. Her bib is covered in sauce that has missed her mouth on various occasions and to top it off her face is an orangey red. All in all, it’s extremely cute. So, I put her in a bubble bath. This is where all of her giggles get let out. I give her a few rubber ducks to play with whilst I wash her face and wash her hair. Then I give her a mohawk whilst the shampoo is still in her hair and give her a bubble beard. I instantly snap a picture because these times are too precious not to capture. It’s been such a good afternoon/evening that I had almost forgotten about the whole Britta thing. Almost.

Tonight, as tradition goes, Shadia sleeps in my bed. It’s a little thing that I started last year when I first started college. She’s my little rock and to get me through the stressful and anxious times she sleeps in my bed after the first day of each semester. That way I also get to keep an eye on her to make sure that she is sleeping well because last year I had some problems where she wasn’t sleeping very well and would continuously wake up during the night. Turns out all she needed was a little daddy hug and to sleep next to me for the whole night. So, we snuggled into bed, I turned to the fan on so we could have some airflow throughout the room so it wouldn’t be so hot during the night as we are just coming out of summer. I watched as Shadia slowly began to shut her eyes and fall asleep. Once she was out I began to think up my plan to beat Britta at her own game.

 

The next morning the same as any other morning. As soon as I dropped Shadia off at day-care I rushed towards the college. I’m not going to lie. I did struggle getting out of bed this morning because I was so tired and just wanted to sleep in so I was a little late in getting to the school today.

Anthropology was where I was going to start my plan. The class started off as weird as the other. The professor was talking about drinking her own urine and it having some sort of healing powers or something. I. wasn’t actually listening because to be frank I didn’t care. I just wanted to get my plan started.

 

Then the old woman started to give us an assignment. As a “tribe” the group had to explain which among the nine tools that she was laying out along the table is the most important to humanity’s survival. Then she asked for questions. This was my moment. I raised my hand to “ask a question.  
“I have a question but it’s not for you, it’s for Britta.” I slowly make my way out of my seat and go to stand in front of hers where she sat with Shirley and Annie. Now this might hurt Annie but it’s what I have to do to get back my ”street cred” around this school. However, it might also stop Annie from having this little crush on me and might hint that I am not interested in anyway.

I stand in front of her and begin.

“Britta, I love you.” I hear gasps from around the room as my confession to her. But all I can do is look at her to see her reaction, as much as I care about everyone else’s hers is the one I want to see the most. So, I keep going. She has to tell me in front of everyone in the classroom what her feelings are towards myself. So, I ask.

“I have to know, in front of everyone. Do you love me too?”

She’s got this look in her eye. It’s that squint of the eyes and the pursed lips, kind of like a resting bitch face but at the same time evil and angry. She slowly leans forward and I’m waiting to hear what words are about to come out of her mouth. 

“More than anything in the world” Well I was not expecting that. I hear Shirley scream in joy and out of the corner of my eye I see Annie looking devastated and heartbroken. Oh well. I slowly make my way towards her and we awkwardly make out. Like I mean it’s mouth open and tongue touching. Nothing like the time we had sex in the study room on the table during the paint ball match. It’s kind of gross.

So now I have to play it off like we are madly deeply in love with each other. We’re kissing and talking about how much we love each other. She’s sitting on my lap whilst I have my arms around her holding her up. As much as I’m doing this to get back at her, it’s actually kind of nice. I just have to keep playing the hopeless romantic until she breaks. I put one earplug in her ear and one in mine so we can listen to one of those disgustingly romantic songs. All I can think of this whole time that this is happening is that I hope my daughter doesn’t listen to these songs when she’s older because I can already see her pounding the music through speakers and me having to listen to it every god damn day. I can tell that Britta is not enjoying this at all, which means that I think I’m winning. There’s another thing that I’m thinking whilst I’m going through with this plan. It’ that Britta would be the perfect mother figure for Shadia. Because she’s going to need another woman when she grows up to teach her about how gross men are and the rights and wrongs in life. Just stuff that I can’t teach her. 

Britta is that person that she needs. She cares about the world and the environment. Granted a little too much, but still enough to teach Shadia about the good and the evil in the world. She a wonderful human being with great morals and values. Britta doesn’t let anyone walk over her and she’s a strong woman who speaks her mind. That’s someone I need to teach my daughter how to be strong in a world like this.

So, we walk off together, a hand each in each other’s back pocket. it’s actually pretty fun this little plan of mine. 

We all make our way to the study room so we could get started on this assignment for anthropology. Shirley starts babbling on about her religion and stuff, whilst the others try and decide which tool is most important to humanity’s survival. All I’m thinking is that I would love to go home soon and see my little princess and take her to the park. It’s her favourite place and I promised when I dropped her off this morning that I would take her there.

Then Abed comes along with a random question.  
“Jeff, do you think you’ll marry Britta?” inside I’m shocked by this question. I know that Abed is an unusual character but that was particularly unusual. However, on the outside I play it cool.  
“I’d like to see someone try and stop me” Then of course, this guy continues to throw surprises at us. He pulls out a ring and tells me to propose. This is getting a little out of hand, but to please the group and keep my plan rolling I go for the ring. But I think that Britta w=has the same idea as me so we fight for the ring. 

She gets the ring before me and then proposes to me instead of the other way around. I can’t say no so I say “Yeah, yeah of course.” Then there’s a lot of screaming, Abed runs somewhere and I take Britta into my arms and start kissing her like there’s no tomorrow. 

And then Shirley has to open her goddam Christian mouth.  
“Thank the Lord you’re getting married. I was so worried about your souls ever since you had pre-marital sex on the table.” Then there’s a lot of screaming from Annie and Troy and both Britta and I look at her like she is crazy. No one else is supposed to know about that stuff.

And then before I know it there’s a fist flying at my face. Little Annie punches me, IN THE FACE.  
“You slept with her and then kissed me?!” Well great, now the whole group knows about my man whorish ways. I am not going to come out great in this scenario. I have blood pouring down my face and everyone is looking at me disgusted.

To top this all off, some random woman starts walking into the room singing, followed by wedding decorations. What the hell is going on? I’m having flowers pinned to my shirt. Britta has flowers. Abed is in a shirt tux or something. This is all getting a little too much for me. 

Now all the truth is coming. Annie lets everyone know that we kissed after the Transfer dance, right after Britta professed her love for me. And now I’m pissed, so I begin to take it out on everyone. First Shirley where I insult her and Twilight at the same time. The dig at Twilight felt good. Then it’s Britta and we get into a fight about the whole I love you scandal. Thank god she admits that she never loved me. But hell, yeah because I WIN!!! And then the whole group begins to fight. This was not my plan, but shit happens. I’m just glad that I win, but I do feel a little bad because know everyone is having a go at each other and in reality, it is all my fault.

Then Troy gets up me, which I really don’t like because he’s ;like a little brother to me or that I’m like his mentor. And then Abed does his TV/movie thing where he “cancels” us because it isn’t up to his standards or something. At the moment I’m just overall pissed so I decide to take it out on poor sweet little Abed. 

So, I leave. I’ve had enough of everything today. I need to go and clean up my face before picking up my little girl from day-care. She’ll know something is up. She will be able to feel the vibe. Plus, she’ll also be able to see my bruising nose with tape over it. But I don’t want to worry the precious little thing. So, I get to the front door of the day-care and one of the carers go to grab Shadia. Once she’s standing in front of me she points to my face and whispers ever so softly, “Daddy’s hurt”. And that is so heartbreaking to me. The once big-time lawyer is brought crashing down by my own little daughter’s quiet words.  
“Yeah sweetie, Daddy’s hurt but he’ll be okay. Come on let’s get going so we can go to the park.” I sweep her into my arms and plant a big kiss on her forehead. In return she gives me the faintest kiss on my nose and says quite proudly “Better”. To which I reply with,  
“Yep all better,” she doesn’t need to know that I screwed up everything. After saying our goodbyes and thank yous I drive us to the park. As soon as we arrive there she turns into the happiest child on earth. We play on the swings for a bit and she slides down the slippery dips a few times before I can that she is beginning to get tired. She started to rub her eyes and there are yawns coming out of her mouth. So, I scoop her up and drive us both home where I quickly prepare us dinner. I didn’t realise how long we were out for. Dinner is a quick chicken and rice which we both slowly make our way through. Today’s events have finally caught up to me and my nose is starting to pulse with pain. I take two painkillers and g and have a shower, after, of course, bathe Shadia. Then we get into pyjamas and fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

 

I’m awoken to sound my alarm clock going off, so I turn it off and immediately dread the day before me. The group is not only going to hate me but each other and I’m going to hate myself because it was me that brought this upon the group. Shadia and I go through our morning routines and I pick out a flowery dress for her to wear. Her long curly blonde locks flow down her back. I don’t know a thing about hair so I can’t do anything special to it. I seat her in the car and drop o=her off with a good-bye kiss and she gives me one in return and I steadily drive myself to the Greendale parking lot.

Walking into Anthropology was the worst feeling ever. No one was sitting together. I tried to give each one a look but they would purposely turn their head. This sucks. Now I have to sit at the back of the classroom next to Starburns. He tries to have a conversation with me about the group, to which I respond with.

“The group is done.” He doesn’t really take the hint that I don’t want to talk to him because he keeps talking to me anyway. The sad thing is, he’s actually talking a lot of sense. 

The professor walks in and begins asking for volunteers to present the assignment. I reluctantly put my hand up, however, she is very unsure as to whether she should call upon me, considering what happened last time she did. So, I quickly apologise and make my way to the front of the classroom. 

“It was a trick question. The tool most important to humanity's survival wasn't any of the nine in the box.”  
“Go on,” Professor urges and it seems that I have the attention of the room.  
“The most important tool is respect”  
“Ha! Gay” I hear Chang yell out. Stupid Chang  
“And the reason I know respect is a tool is because it is clearly not a natural thing and we forget to use it all the time. And then we start competing with each other, exploiting each other, humiliating each other and controlling each other. And we lose each other. And without each other, we'll go extinct. And that's a fact. That’s my answer, professor.” I see each of my friends look around at each other. I think that I have somehow reached to them with my little speech and by the looks of things, I think I might made them all forgive one another.

But the professor throws a curve ball.  
“Well, that's one answer. Here's the one I had in mind. Combining all nine tools, you get this, a deadlier weapon than any one item in the box. So, I'm going to use this to attack you, and you use respect to defend yourself.”

And with that she shoots at me with a cross bow and an axe as the arrow. I narrowly miss the axe and then she comes out of nowhere and tackles me to the ground. I can hear gasps coming from my fellow classmates but I am way too caught up in all of this to care. There is suddenly something around my neck and it keeps getting tighter and tighter.   
“I respect you” I choke out in the hopes that she will stop this deathly attack on me. It’s not working.  
“That’s why you fail,” she whispers to me. I’m becoming very short of breath as this rope around my neck isn’t getting any looser. Everything is starting to black and the last thing I see is all of my friends around me and my last thought before I black out is my wonderful daughter.

I wake up suddenly and find myself in a hospital bed surrounded by all of my friends.   
“What happened?” I’m still a little out of it and very confused. I look around and see six friendly faces staring at me. What’s the time? I have to pick up Shadia. What’s happening right now?  
“Professor Bauer got suspended, and we got an A on our assignment.” Well that’s a good grade to start the semester off on.  
“Did someone throw urine in my face?” I can smell something very disgusting and it seems to be on me.  
“I surprise myself under pressure.” Of course, it was Pierce  
“Jeff, about the assignment, we decided you had the right answer.”  
“We need more respect and a little less passion.”  
“Which will be easy because I think you're gross now.”  
“Awesome.” Well at least I can rest easy now. Then troy and stuff starting talk about twitter but all I can think about is my poor darling daughter. I still don’t know what the time is nor do I know what’s happened to her. Then I hear high   
pitch squeal.

“DADDY!!!” and I see my little daughter running through the hospital door and straight to my bed side. Everyone is now staring at this tiny human being. They look at her and then straight back at me as if trying to find some sort of connection.

“Can somebody please lift her up?” I ask them all, hoping that someone will snap out of it to lift my daughter to come and see me. Britta, the person closest to me seems to snap out of her trance and bends down to grab Shadia and puts her on my stomach. I can see that she’s been crying and she has tear stains all over her face. How she got here I don’t know but I’m glad that she is here. 

“Daddy’s hurt,” she whimpers out as I softly stroke her hair. I almost forgot about everyone else in the room until I hear someone cough. I look around to see everyone staring at me waiting to give some sort of explanation. I sigh, I guess it’s now or never.

“Guys, this is my daughter Shadia. She’s two and a half years old. Yes, she is mine before anyone asks questions. No, I don’t know who or where her mother is but to be frank I don’t care because I’m happy.” I say with a smile on my face as she leans down to snuggle into my chest.   
“She’s beautiful Jeff,” I hear Britta say quietly to me and I nod.  
“Is she, um, is she baptised?” Shirley cautiously asks  
“Yes, she is, that’s the one thing her mother asked me to do on the letter that was left with her. Any other questions?”  
“Can I hold her?” Britta ever so softly asks. I look at her and whisper yes as Shadia also looks at Britta and makes grabby hands. Britta picks her up and rests her on her hip and Shadia begins to rub her eyes and yawn. Then I start to get bombarded with questions from everyone. Annie asking how it happened. Troy and Abed wondering if they could play games and build pillow forts with her. Pierce asking some way too inappropriate questions. And Shirley praying for my soul again about having a child out of wedlock. But as I look to my right I see Britta off to the side gently putting Shadia to sleep on her shoulder and I know that everything is going to be alright.

I know that she is going to have an Aunt Annie who’s going to teach her everything she needs to know academically wise and that I have a tutor for her if she ever needs one. Aunt Shirley is going to take her to church any Sunday that she can get her hands on her and she’s going to teach her how to cook and bake. Uncle Troy and Uncle Abed are going to teach her video games, pop culture references, how to have an amazing imagination and how to have fun. Pierce is never going to have the title as Uncle and is going to be heavily supervised by myself and the rest of the group whenever Shadia is around. And lastly Britta. Britta is going to be the mother-figure that Shadia will need or maybe even the mother. She’s going to learn all about the world, the good, the evil and the in between. She’s going to learn from Britta that men are horrible and to stay away from them but to also pick out the right guy. In that moment Britta and I lock eyes with each other and after everything that has happened between us in the last year we smile.

My little girl’s future is going to be bright.


End file.
